Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 (Jocky221)
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 is a fan made idea by Jocky221. This a sequel to the Raging Blast series. DO NOT EDIT. JOCKY221 DOES NOT OWN ANY PICTURES. Available for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC only due to creators wanting this game to have the greatest potential. Planned for a late 2016 release date. Gameplay The gameplay is all similar to the normal Raging Blast play style. This also has a little bit of the mechanics from the Tenkaichi series. The characters look different from what they do in former Raging Blast games. Unlike past Raging Blast titles there is a new added hub world made for the ultimate Dragon Ball expierience. Like most other games characters can transform and fuse during battle and it is controlled like it is in past Raging Blast games. Along with these the much loved create a character returns. There are items for your created character to where you can for example use Old Kai's training on the Supreme Kai planet to level up your created character. You can also come in interact with NPC's such as King Yemma. Along with a hub world in single player you may play Explore! online with friends. Game Modes *Dragon Expierience (Go through the most in depth Dragon Ball story replica to date) (Taking place from the Emperor Pilaf Saga to Shadow Dragons Saga giving days to possible weeks of gameplay!) (Movies and the new Dragon Ball Super Series!) (The cutscenes in this mode are all remastered and look similar to cutscenes in Ultimate Tenkaichi) (Similar to Dragon Ball: Budokai Tenkaichi series in a way you must beat your opponent(s) to a certain point to trigger the next cutscene) (Considering this their are many cutscenes and some may be long but their are many battle either way) *Single Player **Battle (Play Normal Single and Team Matches against CPU) (Difficulty: Easy to Ultimate) **Ultimate Challenge (Choose a character to take on unlimited battles until you're defeated) (Similar to survival mode to were the opponents get even stronger) (This is the main topic on the in game leaderboard, showing how far can you go compared to people around the world and friends) **Character Creator (Create you own character to use in Battle, Multiplayer, Tournament, Training, and Explore! modes) (Up to 10 character slots for the amount of characters you can create) **Tournament Mode (Do a tourrnament on the World Tournament, Other World, Cell Games, and Intergallactic Tournament from Bojack Unbound) (You gain Zeni for the more sucessful you are in the tournament and what difficulty it was on) (Zeni let's you buy the gi for your custom character and other equipment they'll need. It is also for items to upgrade characters and to buy the concept art of the game) (You get to choose who announces over your matches in the tournaments) **Explore! (Fly and explore around the universe of Dragon Ball) (Go anywhere you've wanted to go in the Dragon Ball universe) (For example as Goku instant transmission from Kame House to King Kai's planet or to Beerus home planet) (Explore! is also in Dragon Expierience but only in Explore! you use your created character and level them up with the variety of missions and a secret saga) (Choose between Before Dragon Ball Universe, The End of Dragon Ball Universe, Future Universe, End of Dragon Ball Z Universe, and A Hero's Legacy Universe) (This mode promises even though you can't play with them in the game for obvious reasons you may still see and interact with your favorite Dragon Ball characters) **Customization (Choose what three items and two super attacks may use in battle) (3 Customs like Raging Blast 2) (Some characters might have more choices to choose from for example of course Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) will have more available choices for Super attacks than Giran or Ranfan who probably only have their default choices) (Considering this you cannot change a default ultimate attack for a character but you can for your created character) (Attacks match up with where the characters at, for example: Goku (End) (Super Saiyan) default moveset may be: Super Attacks would be Kamehameha and Super Energy Wave Volley and his Ultimate would be Instant Kamehameha. But you can switch out lets say Super Energy Wave Volley for Miracle Blow, the attack used to defeat Broly in Broly-The Legendary Super Saiyan. But you can also get 3 different items if you want for the character such as Korin's Senzu Beans) **Training (Similar to how it is in Raging Blast 2 but more options on what to do with the CPU) **Tutorial (Teaches you old, basic, and new mechanics) (Also teaches strategies on the game, so this is still helpful to skilled players) **Dragon Ball Encyclopedia (Look at all the info of each character in Dragon Ball, Listen to Voice Clips, Look at Character Models and costumes of each character ingame) *Multiplayer **Explore! (Go around as your created character with friends in the Dragon Ball Universe) (Unlocked once you finish the Piccolo Jr. Saga) (But in Explore! for multiplayer like in the single player version you can only use your created character) **Online (Ranked Battle, Player Match, Anything Goes, and Tournament) **Local (Play regular single player things with family and friends) **Leaderboard (Shows how high or low you are compared to friends and the world) *Options (Adjust all game settings) **Music Volume **Controls **Main Menu **BGM (Control what song is where) Story This game story follows the story from the beginning of Dragon Ball to the end of Dragon Ball GT. It also has a few number of what if storylines for example: What if Pan became a Super Saiyan against Baby Vegeta. Highly in depth due to the numerous Characters and Costumes. Borrows features from past games such as hubs worlds. Storyline/Battles Characters *Dragon Ball Super characters and saga are downloadable content* (Only for sagas and characters that appear after games release) Pre-Dragon Ball *Eastern Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) *Grand Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Bibidi *Ultra Buu *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Vegeta *Bardock (Base, Great Ape) **Bardock (Super Saiyan) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Chilled *Toobi *Cabira *Dodoria Elite Soldier (Different Costumes for the Different Appearences) *Kanassa Warrior (Different Costumes for the Different Appearences) Dragon Ball *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Adolescent Goku *Grandpa Gohan *Kid Krillin *Bulma *Oolong (Ramen Robot) *Once defeated reverts back to base form or once he wins he revert in victory scene* *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Yamcha *Launch *Ox-King *Kid Chi-Chi *Adolescent Chi-Chi *Tien *Chiaotzu *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Monster Carrot *Bear Thief *Nam *Bacterian *Ranfan *Giran *Android 8 *Arale *Bora *Upa *Yajirobe *Colonel Silver *Ninja Murasaki *Battle Jacket *Major Metallitron *Buyon *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Spike the Devil Man *Fangs the Vampire *Bandages the Mummy *Invisible Man *Sky Dragon *Master Shen *King Chappa *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Cymbal *Drum *Kami *Piccolo Jr. (Base, Great Namek) Dragon Ball Z *Goku (Early) (Base, Kaioken, Kaioken x2, Kaioken x3, False Super Saiyan) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) (Base, Potential Unlocked) *If you transform into Great Ape you can't go to Potential Unlocked form and vice versa* *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Great Saiyaman **Ultimate Gohan *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Early) *Post Namek Saga but Pre-Trunks Saga* *Vegeta (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Teen) *Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Adolescent) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Sayan 3) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Early) *Piccolo (End) *After fusing with Kami* *Future Piccolo *Krillin (Early) (Base, Potential Unlocked) *Krillin (End) *After 3 year wait for the Androids* *Future Krillin *Tien (Early) *Tien (End) *After 3 year wait for the Androids* *Future Tien *Yamcha (Early) *Yamcha (End) *After 3 year wait for the Androids* *Future Yamcha *Master Roshi (End) *Chiaotzu *Yajirobe (End) *Hercule *Videl **Great Saiyawoman *Kid Pan *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Saibaman *Scarface *Shorty *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Captain Ginyu (Alternative Bodies/Costumes are Goku (Mid), Vegeta (Scouter), and Frieza (1st Form)) *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Guldo *Nail *Appule *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form) *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *King Cold Soldier (Different costumes for different appearences) *Cooler (Fourth Form, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Salza *Dore *Neiz *Cyclopian Guards *Garlic Jr (Base, Super Garlic Jr) *Ginger *Spice (Base, Super Spice) *Salt *Vinegar (Base, Super Vinegar) *Mustard *Nicky *Sansho *Dr Wheelo *Misokatsun *Kishime *Ebifurya *Bio-Men *Turles *Rasin *Lakasei *Daiz *Cacao *Amond *Lord Slug (Base, Great Namek) *Commander Zeeun *Angila *Medamatcha *Wings *Dr. Gero/Android 20 *Android 19 *Android 17 *Future Android 17 *Android 18 *Future Android 18 *Android 16 *Android 13 (Base, Super Android 13) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) **Cell (Power-Weighted Perfect, Giant Power-Weighted Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bio-Broly *Bio-Warriors (Lord Jaguar's Type) *Paragus (Base, Great Ape) *Dr. Raichi *God Guardon *Hatchiyack (Base, Powered Up Form) **Hatchiyack (Giant Form) *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Kogu (Base, Full Power) *Zangya *Bujin *Bido *Pikkon *Olibu *Froug *Arqua *Maraikoh *Mijorin *Torbie *Janemba (Fat Janemba, Super Janemba) *Hirudegarn (Base, Final Form) *Tapion *Human Robbers *Dabura *Yamu *Yakon *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Babidi *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks/Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Kid Uub *Tarble *Abo (Base, Aka) *Kado (Base, Aka) Dragon Ball Super *Goku (Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Beerus *Whis *Frieza (1st Form, Final Form, Ultimate Evolution) *Jaco *Ultimate Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Krillin *Master Roshi (Max Power) *Piccolo *Tien *Sorbet *Shisami *Tagoma Dragon Ball GT *Goku (Adult) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan (GT) *Uub (GT) (Base, Majuub) *Android 18 (GT) *Hercule (GT) *Videl (GT) *Ledgic *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (True Form) *Alternate costume is his normal state* *Luud (Base, Full Power) *Bon Para *Natt *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo (Base, Hyper Metal Rilldo, Meta-Rilldo) *Baby (Parasite, Teen, Adult) *Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta 1, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Great Ape Baby Vegeta) *Baby Humans (Different costumes for different appearences) *Super 17 *Android 17 (GT) *Hell Fighter 17 *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Mole Absorbed, Pan Absorbed) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, True Nature) *Nuova Shenron (Base, Second Form) *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Lord Yao *Mamba *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) What IF? *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 5) *Goku (Super Saiyan 5) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 3) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Gotenks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) *Goten (Great Ape) *Trunks (Great Ape) *Future Majin Buu *Pan (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Gokule (Goku & Hercule Fusion) *Tiencha (Tien & Yamcha Fusion) *Super Cell Jr. *Super 18 Arenas *In menu for selecting level, they are divided by series. Dragon Ball * Character Models/Costumes *'Costume #1 is the default costume and battle damaged armor happens during battle in regular modes but in Dragon Expierience the appearence will change to what that character clothing and physical features looked like in that point in time. So Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) will have his ripped gi in his final fight/beam struggle against Super Perfect Cell in Dragon Expierience no matter what but in other modes you have to get the damaged clothing manually.' Pre-Dragon Ball Bardock -1.png|Bardock (Base) Costume #1 Bardockdwf.png|Bardock (Base) Costume #2 Bardock_(Great_Ape).png|Bardock (Great Ape) Costume #1 Bardock ss 2FFDFD.png|Bardock (Super Saiyan) Costume #1 East_Supreme_Kai.png|Eastern Supreme Kai (Base) Costume #1 Kibito_Kai.png|Eastern Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) Costume #1 Grand_Supreme_Kai.png|Grand Supreme Kai Costume #1 North_Supreme_Kai.png|Northern Supreme Kai Costume #1 South_Supreme_Kai.png|Southern Supreme Kai Costume #1 West_Supreme_Kai.png|Western Supreme Kai Costume #1 Bibidi.png|Bibidi Costume #1 ultra_buu_by_el_maky_z-d7y5ywk.png|Ultra Buu Costume #1 zy7b48.png|King Vegeta (Base) Costume #1 Rey_Vegeta_Ozaru_by_danielintruso.png|King Vegeta (Great Ape) Costume #1 Kid-Vegeta-psd65820222222222.png|Kid Vegeta (Base) Costume #1 Kid-Vegeta-psd65818.png|Kid Vegeta (Base) Costume #2 Tora.png|Tora (Base) Costume #1 Tora_ozaru.png|Tora (Great Ape) Costume #1 Fasha_Render.png|Fasha (Base) Costume #1 Fasha_Ozaru_render.png|Fasha (Great Ape) Costume #1 Borgos2.png|Borgos (Base) Costume #1 Borgos_(Great_Ape).png|Borgos (Great Ape) Costume #1 shugesh_render_by_thejayteazy-d5vgaqv.png|Shugesh (Base) Costume #1 Shugesh_(Great_Ape).png|Shugesh (Great Ape) Costume #1 Chilled.png|Chilled Costume #1 Toobi.png|Toobi Costume #1 Cabira.png|Cabira Costume #1 Dodoria's_Elite_1,nm,nm.png|Dodoria Elite Warrior Costume #1 Dodoria's_Elite_2cccc.png|Dodoria Elite Warrior Costume #2 Dodoria's_Elite_3cxcc.png|Dodoria Elite Warrior Costume #3 TooloNV.png|Kanassa Warrior Costume #1 kanassan_warrior_by_dbzataricommunity.jpg|Kanassa Warrior Costume #2 KanassanOtherWorld.png|Kanassa Warrior Costume #3 Kid #2xssdjssjds.png|Kid Goku (Base) Costume #1 Kid Goku (Base).png|Kid Goku (Base) Costume #2 Kifdsgfsfgd.png|Kid Goku (Base) Costume #3 kid_son_goku_v5__training_outfit__by_ltxalex-d7pxpl3.png|Kid Goku (Base) Costume #4 kid_son_goku_v4__jumpsuit_s_oolong__by_ltxalex-d7phe0t.png|Kid Goku (Base) Costume #5 Ultimates Pre-Dragon Ball *Bardock (Base) - Final Spirit Cannon *Bardock (Great Ape) - Giga Meteor Storm *Bardock (Super Saiyan) - Rebellion Trigger *Eastern Supreme Kai (Base) - Energy's Last *Eastern Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) - God Cannon *Grand Supreme Kai - Flame Shower Breath *Western Supreme Kai - Sacred Light Bullet *Southern Supreme Kai - Mighty Powerful God Shockwave *Northern Supreme Kai - God Shock Flash *Bibidi - Demon Eye *Ultra Buu - Gack! *King Vegeta (Base) - Orga Blaster *King Vegeta (Great Ape) - Super Mouth Blast Barrage *Kid Vegeta - Explosive Wave *Tora (Base) - Flame Ballet *Tora (Great Ape) - Mouth Energy Wave *Fasha (Base) - Hysteric Saiyan Lady *Fasha (Great Ape) - Gigantic Saiyan Lady *Borgos (Base) - Angry Launcher *Borgos (Great Ape) - Mouth Energy Wave *Shugesh (Base) - Massive Catapult *Shugesh (Great Ape) - Gigantic Stomp *Chilled - Supernova *Toobi - Bad Strike *Cabira - Super Arm Cannon *Dodoria Elite Soldier - Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Kanassa Warrior - Future Punch Dragon Ball *Kid Goku (Base) - Penetrate! *Kid Goku (Great Ape) - Super Mouth Blast Barrage *Adolescent Goku - Meteor Combination *Grandpa Gohan - Turtle School Tranquility *Kid Krillin - Best Headbutt *Bulma - Laser Gun Blast Barrage *Oolong (Ramen Robot) - Shapeshifting Combination *Master Roshi (Base) - Thunder Shock Surprise *Master Roshi (Max Power) - Max Power Kamehameha *Yamcha - Spirit Ball *Launch - Bomb Barrage *Ox-King - Charging Mad Bull *Kid Chi-Chi - That Won't Work *Adolescent Chi-Chi - Super Power Slugger *Tien - Tri-Beam *Chiaotzu - Super Dodon Blast *Pilaf Machine (Base) - Double Buster *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) - Mouth Energy Wave *Monster Carrot - Forever Carrot (Monster Carrot turns you to carrot and chews you reducing your health significantly) *Bear Thief - Blade Wave *Nam - Cross Arm Dive *Bacterian - Deep Throated Mucus Filled Loagie of Death *Ranfan - Heat Fist *Giran - Glu-Glu Gum Attack *Android 8 - Eighter's Sacrifice *Arale - Playing Pro-Wrestling *Bora - Tribal Spear *Upa - Rock Throw Continuous Barrage *Yajirobe - Ka-Blam Slicer *Colonel Silver - Missile Launcher *Ninja Murasaki - Ninja Fire *Battle Jacket - Laser Blast *Major Metallitron - Mouth Missile *Buyon - Lick Twister *General Blue - Rocket Engine Spark *Mercenary Tao - Ultimate Final Plan *Cyborg Tao - Super Dodon Wave *Spike the Devil Man - Devilmite Beam *Fangs the Vampire - Bloody Drain (Similar to Android 19 & 20 Energy Drain) *Bandages the Mummy - Bandage Hold (Holds opponent still and then puts a strangle hold) *Invisible Man - Invisble Death Blow (Become Invisible when activated/Punch opponent right in the stomach similar the Hatiyack's Ultimate Blow) *Sky Dragon - Panther Cyclone *Master Shen - Tri-Beam *King Chappa - Blow of Eight Arms *King Piccolo (Base) - Explosive Demon Wave *Tambourine - Evil Cannon *Cymbal - Beam Ray *Drum - Beam Ray *Kami - Energy Cannon *Piccolo Jr. (Base) - Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Piccolo Jr. (Great Ape) - Mouth Energy Wave Dragon Ball Z *Goku (Early) (Base) - Spirit Bomb (Team Attack: Fusion Spirit Bomb) *Goku (Early) (Kaioken) - Kaioken Finish *Goku (Early) (Kaioken x2) - Kaioken Attack *Goku (Early) (Kaioken x3) - Kaioken Kamehameha *Goku (Early) (False Super Saiyan) - Continuous Kamehameha *Goku (Mid) (Base) - Large Spirit Bomb *Goku (Mid) (Super Saiyan) - Angry Kamehameha *Goku (Mid) (Ascended Super Saiyan) - Super Kamehameha *Goku (Mid) (Ultra Super Saiyan) - Super Explosive Wave *Goku (End) (Base) - Super Spirit Bomb *Goku (End) (Super Saiyan) - Instant Kamehameha *Goku (End) (Super Saiyan 2) - Meteor Blast *Goku (End) (Super Saiyan 3) - Dragon Fist *Kid Gohan (Base) - Wild Rush Blaster *Kid Gohan (Great Ape) - Super Mouth Blast Barrage *Kid Gohan (Potential Unlocked) - Ultimate Masenko *Teen Gohan (Base) - Super Masenko *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) - Super Kamehameha *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) - Father-Son Kamehameha *Adolescent Gohan (Base) - Explosive Madan *Adolescent Gohan (Super Saiyan) - Explosive Combination *Adolescent Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) - Electric Kamehameha Super Attacks Universes in Explore! Pre-Match/Victory Dialouge Screenshots Voice Acting Reception Trivia *This game took nearly 3 years to create. *There was a thought of a Xbox 360, Wii U, and Playstation 3 version but the creators felt it wouldnt be right for the game. *The end credits for each series story is the japanese anime themes of their respective series counterpart. *The soundtrack has unlockable music from both Budokai Tenkaichi 2 & 3 but there is also orginal music you unlock as you play through the story. *A nice little feature with Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan), once he is at max power (capable of using Ultimate Attack) his hair look more like a Super Saiyan 2 and there is electricity in his aura. This is pretty cool considering something similar happened in his fight against Meta-Rilldo. This also is the same with Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan) and Gohan (GT) (Super Saiyan). *Character Gohan (GT), Goten (GT), Trunks (GT), and Videl (GT) have an alternative costume for their Baby Infected forms (Although different costumes, in game mode Battle and Online pre and post match dialouge will be different from the regular characters dialouge, this can help you and a rival relive the Dragon Ball story online no matter what). The appearence difference is that the characters have black "eye liner" around their eye. *In Perfect Cell transfomation scene into Super Perfect Cell, Cell would transform into his Semi-Perfect Cell form, explode and then he will come back into frame as Super Perfect Cell but he will come as if he used Instant Transmission because of the sound effect. *There are team attacks in this game but unlike Raging Blast 2, you can do it at any time during the battle you just have to click down on the Team Ultimate Attack Button (LB/L1) . The attacks are: **Fusion Spirit Bomb **Friend Kamehameha **Non-Stop Violence **Accel Dance **Family Kamehameha **Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon **Majin Buu Resurrection **Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball **Dore - Dore Terrible Flash **Grandfather-Granddaghter Kamehameha **Justice Judgement **Purple Comet Hurricane **Purple Comet Attack **Master-Student Kamehameha **Kamehame Fever **Save Goku! **Life Risking Blow! **Mister Buu Arrives! **Your name is Drum *The best way to rank up on the leaderboards online, is to sucessfully win tournaments. *You can use an item in the game to change Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) Ultimate attack Dragon Fist to Dragon Hammer. Category:Video Games Category:Video games